TIME BACK
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Una grieta en "Rose". El distrito Karenese se convirtió en caos. Las tropas estacionarias recibieron orden de retirada y los Cuerpos de Reconocimiento tomaron la difícil tarea de contener la amenaza que comenzó a filtrarse por la grieta. El sargento Levi y su tropa luchaban valientemente en medio del caos. Cuando de la nada apareció ese extraño sujeto… (BL)
1. El prisionero

El sonido de una gota de agua golpeando una roca y el olor a humedad fue lo primero que Hange Zoe percibió al llegar a la celda iluminada tenuemente. Una rata chilló y escapó metiéndose por las grietas entre las viejas paredes de roca enmohecidas por el paso del tiempo y el abandono, no era común mantener prisioneros en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero aquella situación ameritó que la mazmorra volviera a funcionar.

Hange frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó la voz del sargento Levi Ackerman.

- ¿Por enésima vez, quién eres? –Interrogó amenazante.

- ¡_Aish_! ¿Qué año es este? –Preguntó el prisionero.

- ¡Tch! Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, idiota. –Levi Lo agarró del pelo para obligarle a mirarlo. –Suelta la lengua. ¿De dónde putas has salido?

Pero todo lo que tuvo por respuesta fue el silencio del sujeto. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Levi procedió con mayor rudeza. Un par de puñetazos en el rostro macilento y sucio del prisionero. Unas cuantas patadas.

- ¡Levi! ¡Suficiente!

Hange Zoe se acercó y colocó su mano sobre los hombros cansados del sargento.

- Muerto no será de utilidad. –Dijo a su camarada. Después fijó su mirada en el hombre atado y semidesnudo, encadenado a un cepo en el fondo del calabozo. –Extraño… -Murmuró más para sí que para los presentes.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Levi también fijó la vista en el sujeto pero no veía nada extraordinario a parte de un hombre encadenado de apariencia débil.

- Esa mirada… Es similar a la de… -Hange no había apartado la vista de los ojos verdes del extraño, apartó la vista con un dejo de molestia y se dirigió a Levi. –Vamos. Hay que reportar esto al comandante Smith.

- ¿Está vivo? ¿Erwin Smith? ¿Todavía vive?

- ¿Todavía? –Levi levantó las cejas interrogante. –¿Qué mierda has dicho?

- Levi. Tranquilo. –Hange volvió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro del sargento. –Aunque lo muelas a golpes no va a hablar. Vamos, hay que notificarle esto al comandante y pensar las cosas con cabeza fría.

Levi chasqueó y se dirigió a la salida de la celda. Hange echó una última mirada al sujeto para asegurarse que sus manos y cuello estaban bien puestos en el cepo, las piernas separadas por los grilletes. No había manera de que pudiera escapar.

Tomó la única antorcha que iluminaba la celda y salió no sin antes dar instrucciones a los soldados que hacían guardia.

- Es raro.

- Dime algo que no sepa, cuatro ojos. –Levi siguió los pasos de Hange hacia la oficina de Erwin. –Ese sujeto… _Tsk…_¿Es un titán?

- Si nos apegamos a lo que hemos descubierto, podría ser… Todavía no tengo certeza al respecto. –Hange se encogió de hombros. –Supongamos que es un titán que ha vuelto a ser humano después de muchos años… Eso podría explicar porque parece confundido respecto a lo que está sucediendo.

- Pero no explica la manera en que reaccionó cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, parecía sorprendido por encontrarse cara a cara con nosotros, como si nos conociera por nuestros nombres y a la vez estuviera sorprendido por nuestra presencia. –Levi golpeó la pared. –¡Ese idiota!...

Hange guardó silencio. Recordó el caos de los últimos dos días. Los ciudadanos del distrito de Karenese corriendo por sus vidas mientras las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento se movilizaban para frenar la amenaza.

Erwin dio orden de luchar hasta el último aliento para contener la amenaza. Eren, en su forma de titán, movió a rastras una de las torres para cubrir la fisura por donde cuarenta titanes de diez metros entraron para sembrar el terror. Hange suspiró pensando en lo que pudo ser un segundo Shinganshina si Eren no hubiere estado con ellos o si Armin no hubiera pensado con agilidad la manera rápida de cubrir la fisura. Afortunadamente actuaron con la mayor diligencia posible y esa noche, Karenese volvió a estar a salvo.

Nadie quería un segundo Shiganshina. El recuerdo del fatídico día en que la muralla María cayó estaba fresco en la memoria de la humanidad cuya esperanza se desplomaba con cada centímetro que avanzaban los titanes. Hange también sintió desesperanza cuando fueron llamados al frente, cuando escuchó los gritos desgarradores de dolor de sus soldados muriendo entre las fauces de los titanes, pero ahí estaba, batallando porque si debía morir prefería hacerlo en combate.

Lo peor era el sentimiento de tener las manos manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. Los titanes fueron gentes ordinarias que fueron convertidos en monstruos. Hange cuestionó por un momento si hubiere sido mejor no saber nada acerca de los transformados, prefería matar monstruos a matar humanos inconscientes, pero Erwin tenía razón, se trataba de defender sus vidas o de morir, y Hange eligió vivir.

- ¿Y si es una jodida trampa? –La voz de Levi sacó a Hange de sus pensamientos. –¿Qué tipo aparece de la nada y acaba con diez titanes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

- Tu. –Respondió con algo de sorna, por la manera en que sucedieron los hechos no le cabía duda de que ese sujeto extraño que capturaron ocultaba algo, y por la forma en que se negaba a hablar, debía ser algo muy grande.

- No es gracioso, cuatro ojos. Soy una persona normal.

- Tan normal que prefieres a la escoba por compañía en lugar de las personas.

- Las escobas no se la pasan hablando mierda el 90% del tiempo. Volviendo al tema, este tipo oculta algo muy grande y haré que lo escupa aunque que tenga que meterle un jerbo por el culo.

Hange guardó silencio. No tenía intención de especular con Levi. El sargento estaba más que cabreado porque el extraño no quiso ceder durante el interrogatorio y alguien tan observador como Hange no quiso añadir más leña al fuego.

Encontraron a Erwin observando el paisaje citadino desde la ventana de la oficina del comando de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Hange lo llamó por su nombre para atraer su atención, Levi se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas para estar más cómodo.

- Ni una puta palabra. –Comenzó a explicar cuando Erwin les dirigió la mirada.

- Es demasiado extraño. Su forma de vestir era extraña, el equipo de maniobra es totalmente diferente del nuestro, y todavía no entiendo cómo funcionan las armas que llevaba consigo. –Hange respiró profundamente. –Encontramos restos de pólvora y trozos de alambre de cobre en sus prendas, pero lo más raro de todo, es esto… –Sacó de su guerrera lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo y se lo enseñó al comandante. –No sabemos el tipo de material en el que está hecho ni el significado de los símbolos, las manecillas están detenidas y al parecer no funciona, pero no deja de ser extraño.

- El prisionero, ¿Es un titán? ¿Cómo Annie o Eren? –Preguntó Erwin.

- No estamos seguros, todavía. –Hange suspiró con cansancio. No tenía manera de probarlo, pero aquella conjetura estaba en su mente desde que apareció frente a ellos como por arte de magia. –De todos modos tomamos las medidas necesarias para confinarlo.

- Lo único que preguntó fue el año en que estábamos y si todavía estabas vivo. –Añadió Levi logrando que Erwin se sorprendiera.

- Eso hace que este caso sea cada vez más extraño. –Erwin Smith suspiró. –Ha capturado toda mi atención, creo que es hora de que le haga una visita.

Hange observó la manera en que Erwin se las arreglaba para acomodarse la chaqueta, deseó ayudarle, pero sabía que el rubio no quería eso, desde la pérdida de su brazo había comentado el sentirse como un inútil. Levi pensó lo mismo, posiblemente, porque también permaneció sentado en el sillón mirando hacia la nada.

Cuando regresaron a la mazmorra, encontraron a los soldados que custodiaban la entrada muertos, había signos de pelea en el interior de la celda del extraño, pero el sujeto no estaba ahí.

- ¿Huyó? –Levi observó detalladamente la escena.

- Se lo llevaron. –Indicó Erwin al echar un vistazo a la cerradura forzada.

- ¿Quiénes? –Hange también ojeó algunos objetos destruidos.

- Los enemigos de la humanidad. –Erwin apretó su puño.

*************************NOTAS DE AUTOR********************************

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este es un fanfic sin animo de lucro por fan y para fans.

Imagen del cover: . ?id=4269065 Lena_レナ


	2. El prisionero II

Las manos de Eren todavía temblaban pese a que habían transcurrido dos días desde el incidente en Karenese. Todavía sentía en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre ajena y al recordar un poco sus tripas se revolvían y las náuseas regresaban. Tendido en el catre mantuvo la mirada perdida tratando de poner orden a las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza, recuerdos inconexos, ficción mezclada con la realidad.

Escuchó los pasos y el susurro de las voces. Esos eran familiares, Mikasa y Armin. Decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía para no escuchar lo que tenían que decir. La verdad, estaba hasta la coronilla de lo que decían los demás, como si ellos pudiesen decidir acerca de su vida.

Esperanza de la humanidad. Ahora podía reírse de aquellas palabras que parecían huecas y olvidadas. Lo sucedido en Karenese solo aumentó el miedo hacia sí.

Mantener los ojos cerrados tampoco fue una brillante idea porque ahí estaban las imágenes que deseaba borrar de su memoria. Especialmente aquella del titán raro al que le clavó los dientes en la nuca tan solo para encontrarse con un cuerpo encerrado en un capullo de tejidos rojizos y acuosos, y sabiendo lo que era, su instinto lo obligó a convertirse en un monstruo más horrible de lo que ya era.

El sabor de la sangre, vísceras y sesos invadió su paladar y le obligó a levantarse tan solo para caer de rodillas y vomitar una vez más.

- ¡Eren!

Mikasa se acercó y colocó la mano sobre la espalda. Lo llamó con la voz llena de preocupación, los ojos titilantes, brillando con la luz tenue de la lamparita que iluminaba la habitación.

- La devoré… La devoré… La devoré…

El pánico se apoderó una vez más de él hasta el punto de aferrarse a la cintura de la chica y enterrar su cabeza en el vientre cálido y maternal, sintió las manos de Mikasa enredarse en su cabello y escuchó su voz consoladora, pero incapaz de brindarle la paz que buscaba.

- No había nada que pudieras hacer, todavía hay mucho que desconocemos de los titanes. Sabemos que alguna vez fueron humanos, pero no tenemos idea de cómo o por qué… -Armin comenzó a hablar, pero por primera vez Eren cayó en cuenta de lo lejos que estaban. A diferencia de Mikasa que permanecía en silencio, Armin seguía su camino lleno de razonamientos estúpidos.

- ¡Suficiente! –Mikasa miró a Armin y el silencio pesó entre ellos como una tonelada de roca.

Eren oyó sus voces, pero no prestó un ápice de atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Su mente seguía atrapada en el caos de los recuerdos de la batalla.

Y entonces vino el golpe que lo separó de Mikasa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡Tch! ¡Qué molesto lloriqueo!

- ¡Sargento! –Mikasa miró a Levi con enojo. Armin sostuvo el puño de la mujer impidiendo que iniciara una pelea sin sentido dentro del cuartel.

Eren se puso en pie y escupió un poco de sangre.

- ¿Era necesario? –Preguntó Mikasa caminando hacia Eren, pero se detuvo cuando vio que él se levantaba por su cuenta.

- Un golpe de la dura realidad es más que suficiente para que vuelva en sí. Sigue creyendo que es el único que tiene las manos manchadas de toda esta mierda, hemos perdido un tercio de la Legión salvando su culo y otro tanto luchando contra los titanes, pero él sigue sin entender que esta guerra no va a ganarse a punta de lloriqueos bobalicones.

Eren escuchó cada palabra en silencio. Entonces soltó una carcajada histérica. Levi tenía razón, la guerra contra los titanes no iba a ganarse con lamentos inútiles. Sintió en su rostro una bofetada y después otra, y aunque quiso no pudo parar de reír.

Armin no pudo contener más a Mikasa, ella estaba dispuesta a levantar su puño contra Levi, pero justo en ese momento Nanaba apareció en el umbral del pasillo buscando al sargento.

- El prisionero ha despertado.

Eren dejó de reír automáticamente y escupió más sangre. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella noticia y un nuevo recuerdo lo golpeó.

- ¿Él, está aquí? –Preguntó con curiosidad al sargento, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, salvo la mirada fría de Levi.

- Lo encerraron en el calabozo para interrogarlo. –Explicó Armin observando la manera en que Levi se marchaba con Nanaba.

- Voy con ellos. –Eren se movió lentamente para seguir los pasos del sargento, pero Mikasa lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

- Solamente Levi y Hange tienen autorización para verlo. –Armin volvió a hablar. –Sospechamos que se trata de un titán, como Annie, pero no estamos seguros de sus intenciones.

- Si fuera titán ya habría escapado, ¿no creen?

- ¿Así como escapaste de Rhodes Reiss? –Preguntó Mikasa a Eren mirándolo con seriedad. –Esa es la razón por la que solamente Levi y Hange son los únicos que pueden ver a ese sujeto. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- No sé cómo decirlo. –Eren bajó la mirada y después de respirar profundamente miró a sus amigos. –Cuando mi forma titán se evaporó y él apareció para salvarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez y… Llámenme loco si quieren, pero sentí como si ese sujeto fuera una parte de mí.

- Eren. –Mikasa lo llamó por su nombre, pero él volvió a ensimismarse en sus recuerdos.

- Se quedó mirándome y me sonrió. Corrió hacia mí y estrechó mi mano y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. –Eren sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia mientras se miraba las manos.

- Me sucedió algo parecido cuando el sargento Ackerman le apuntó con el arma en la nuca. –Armin se sentó junto a Eren y miró a Mikasa. –Ese sujeto dejó caer el arma y dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro y por un momento sentí como si fuera la mirada de Eren. Mientras lo poníamos bajo custodia y lo llevábamos al calabozo me habló en voz baja pregúntandome qué había pasado y dónde estaba mi cicatriz. ¿Me habrá confundido con alguien más?

- Como sea no deja de ser extraño el hecho de que haya aparecido de la nada. –Mikasa se sentó en un banquito y miró a sus amigos. –Todo sucedió muy rápido, pensé que fue debido a la confusión de la batalla, pero ordenando los recuerdos nada de esto tiene sentido.

- Literalmente apareció en aquella calle como por arte de magia. –Armin bajó la voz y habló en susurros. –Yo estaba ahí, junto a Conny. Un titán raro venía por la izquierda y otro más pequeño por la derecha. Eren no estaba muy lejos moviendo la torre que taparía provisionalmente la grieta, Sasha cayó inconsciente en medio de la calle… Recuerdo que Conny estaba a punto de arrojarse desde el tejado para rescatarla y en el momento en que el titán corrió hacia ella, fue cuando de la nada él apareció…

Eren prestó atención al relato de Armin, creyó que lo que había visto había sido un sueño, porque cuando está en su forma de titán los sucesos pasan frente a sus ojos como si no fueran parte de él, sino como si fueran sueños ajenos, por eso le costaba mucho controlar su forma de titán, porque no podía reconocer si lo que sucedía a su alrededor era real o imaginario. De todas maneras los recuerdos de la aparición de aquel sujeto extraño concordaban con el relato de Armin, también lo que sucedió después.

- Apareció a pocos centímetros del titán y lo hizo pedazos con un solo movimiento, después voló hacia donde se encontraba Eren y acabó con diez titanes en un parpadeo, fue como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Levi entrar en batalla pero con diez años menos. –Armin se quedó en silencio. –Sus movimientos fueron tan acertados que por un momento llegué a pensar que su objetivo era aniquilar a Eren…

- También llegué a pensar lo mismo cuando vi su silueta entre el vapor dejado por la desintegración de los titanes. –Eren sonrió. –La manera en que me miró, no era la de un enemigo.

- Pero no podemos confiar en que esté de nuestro lado. –Mikasa continuaba mirándolos con seriedad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mikasa, si el objetivo es Eren, nosotros debemos…

- Basta. Dejen de pensar en que soy el objetivo. –Eren frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos con seriedad. –Puedo cuidarme solo. –Dirigió una mirada a la silenciosa Mikasa. –Digas lo que digas, no necesito que estén cuidándome como si fuera una princesa.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a las mazmorras, a Mikasa poco le importaron sus palabras y fue tras él, Armin, como de costumbre les siguió los pasos.

Escucharon el sonido de disparos. Eren empujó a Mikasa hacia un lado y se ocultaron en una de las celdas vacías.

- ¡Oe! ¡Esto se pone complicado! –La voz grave llegó a oídos de los muchachos. Eren apretó los dientes y buscó con la mirada algún objeto con el que pudiera noquear a los enemigos.

Mikasa preparó los puños y Armin observó silencioso, calculando el siguiente movimiento.

- ¿Estás seguro que es este?

- Los espías no se equivocan. Este es el sujeto que estamos buscando.

El bulto que cargaban se movió, indudablemente allí llevaban un rehén. Eren no necesito escuchar más para saber que los dos hombres habían venido por el prisionero. Tomó la varilla oxidada de una celda y corrió hacia ellos antes de que Mikasa o Armin pudieran siquiera detenerle.

Solo pensaba en el sujeto, en sus ojos verdes llenos de un brillo esperanzador y en la calidez de la mano que tendió para él días antes. Era imposible que ese hombre fuera un enemigo cuando su ser emanaba esa aura de amabilidad. Debía salvarlo y preguntarle tantas cosas.

Entonces sintió un pinchazo en una pierna, otro en el brazo. Un aguijonazo entro en su estómago y uno más en su hombro. Se desplomó y cayó al suelo al tiempo que uno de los hombres vaciaba el cargador del revólver y su cuerpo se llenaba de balas.

Después escuchó la voz de Mikasa.

- ¡EREN! ¡EREN!

Eren trató de moverse y levantar la mano, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

Todo se puso negro y frío, lentamente la voz de Mikasa desapareció junto con el mundo que le rodeaba.


	3. El prisionero III

El calor en el interior de la celda comenzaba a sofocarlo, o posiblemente era el olor a moho como fuera su agudo sentido del olfato estaba pagando las consecuencias por encontrarse en ese basurero que Hange llamaba mazmorra. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de castigar a un par de reclutas bobalicones mandándolos a limpiar ese olvidado lugar del cuartel, pero su cabeza también se estaba llenando de las especulaciones de Erwin y Hange acerca de la desaparición del prisionero. Fue entonces cuando el grito de Mikasa rompió con sus cavilaciones y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba corriendo hacia una de las celdas abandonadas.

- ¡Eren! ¡Eren!...

Ella estaba de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Eren intentando contener la hemorragia de las múltiples heridas de los balazos. Armin le ayudaba, pero el muchacho rubio no pronunciaba una sola palabra, tampoco era como si estuviera asustado. Mikasa conseguía hacer escándalo por los dos y su voz cargada de preocupación y sobreprotección exasperó a Levi.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Erwin Smith antes de que Levi pudiera decir una sola palabra.

- ¡Eren! –Hange corrió hacia el cuerpo y dirigió una mirada a Levi. –Vamos, hay que sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo de inmediato al hospital.

- No llegará al hospital a tiempo. –Armin presionó la venda improvisada tratando de contener la hemorragia del abdomen. –Se desangrará.

- ¡_Tch!_ –Levi se acercó a Hange y le ayudó a cargar el cuerpo de Eren.

A Levi no le gustó la idea de cargar con el mocoso. Dirigió a Mikasa y Armin una mirada de reproche, pero después recordó lo difícil que era contener la terquedad de Eren, supuso que ajustaría cuentas con ese par después y con Eren, si salía de esta con vida. Observó el charco de sangre y bufó con algo de asco. La sangre se secaría dejando manchas y suciedad. Su olor atraería a las ratas y a los bichos causando infecciones y…

- ¡Oye! ¿No podrías ser más cuidadoso, enano? –Hange frunció el ceño, pero a Levi no le importó.

Hange se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Levi dejó caer el cuerpo de Eren sobre la cama, pronto las sábanas se tiñeron de sangre y Levi notó que él mismo también estaba empapado en ese líquido carmín. Pensó en el tiempo que le llevaría quitar las manchas de sangre de su uniforme, y la camisa de blanco perfecto estaría arruinada si no lograba sacarle la mancha. También pensó que debería tomar una ducha rápida para quitarse toda la suciedad y el sudor de encima.

- Demasiada sangre. ¡Qué molesto! –Se quejó viendo la manera en que Hange corría como gallina buscando los implementos para dar los primeros auxilios a Eren. –Cuatro ojos, el mocoso no va a morir, ¿cierto?

- No. –Respondió Hange mientras escarbaba en uno de los estantes.

Levi chasqueó con exasperación. Observó el cuerpo de Eren y después miró a Hange.

- Creo que no está respirando.

- ¿En serio? –Hange se acercó y echó un vistazo. Uso sus manos fuertes para rasgar la camisa de Eren y observar las heridas. Un vapor suave salía por las que comenzaban a regenerarse. –Dame las pinzas que están ahí. –Dijo señalando una cubeta con varios instrumentos médicos. Levi tomó las pinzas y se las entregó. –Esta es una oportunidad única para observar de cerca el proceso de regeneración de un titán en su forma humana.

- ¿No te importa que no esté respirando?

Hange examinó el cuerpo y después levantó los hombros.

- Si tanto te preocupa que no respire, ¿por qué no me ayudas a reanimarlo?

- ¿Yo? –La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No porque no supiera como hacerlo, sino porque Hange podía hacerse cargo de ese de la respiración.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? –Le respondió con sorna y tras bufar le arrojó a la cara una gasa ensangrentada. –Si me ocupo de darle respiración, ¿quién se ocupará del sangrado? ¡Date prisa y dale respiración, ahora!

Levi Ackerman bufó, buscaría la manera de vengarse de Hange después, apretó con sus dedos las fosas nasales de Eren y con la otra mano le abrió la boca. Tomó aire y se acercó para pasar el aliento vital de su boca a la boca del muchacho.

Los labios de Eren, tibios y húmedos, invitaban a Levi a introducir su lengua y probar un poco más. Por un momento el sargento deseó que Hange no estuviera allí y que la situación fuera completamente diferente. Pasó el aire de su boca a la de Eren y después presionó la caja torácica. Y de nuevo repitió. Sintiendo una vez más el calor de los labios del muchacho.

- Interesante. –Hange no salió de su absorto mirando la manera en que el cuerpo de Eren se regeneraba por completo. Algunas balas salieron completas, otras parecían derretirse.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –Erwin Smith entró en el momento en que los labios de Levi estaban sobre los de Eren.

- Reanimación…

- Pero si veo que está bastante bien. –Comentó el comandante mirando el rostro enrojecido de Eren quien parpadeaba como si no entendiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Eren empujando a Levi a un lado y poniéndose de pie de un salto. -¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Armin y Mikasa? ¿Y el prisionero?

- Tranquilo. –Erwin colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro del muchacho y lo miró con esos tranquilizadores ojos azules. Comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido.

Levi bufó y miró de reojo a Hange. Se sintió como un idiota víctima de la broma inocente de quien no salía de su asombro estudiando las balas y los restos de la sangre que se fueron evaporando dejando tan solo una mancha similar al sudor.

Odiaba esa porquería. La idea de tomar una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima la suciedad volvió a cruzar por su mente.

Mikasa y Armin entraron a la habitación, ella corrió hacia Eren para preguntarle si estaba bien. Armin mantuvo la distancia y entendió con una simple mirada que no había de qué preocuparse.

Levi miró a Eren, pero el muchacho de inmediato huyó de sus ojos volviendo el rostro hacia un lado. Parecía tranquilo después de la rápida charla con Erwin.

- ¡Impresionante! –Hange seguía en su delirio científico. Metió las balas en un frasco para analizarlas después.

Erwin miró de reojo a sus subalternos y suspiró con cansancio.

- Vamos Levi, tenemos que investigar qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Levi bufó. Al parecer tendría que esperar más tiempo para encontrarse a solas con la ducha. Sin decir palabra siguió a Erwin por la misma ruta que tomaron los asaltantes.

- ¿Así que reanimación, eh? –Erwin se detuvo a medio camino y lo miró interrogante.

- No jodas con eso. –Respondió de mal humor. –No estaba respirando y Hange dijo que…

- ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a Hange? –Interrumpió mirándolo de esa manera que Levi no podía descifrar. Odiaba cuando Erwin lo miraba fríamente porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando, si fuera otro tipo de mirada podría deducir si estaba enojado, sorprendido, alegre, o lo que fuera, pero cuando lo miraba con ese brillo frío y las cejas juntas sentía que lo fusilaba y eso le incomodaba.

- Parecía lo más sensato en ese momento. Cuatro ojos de mierda, me la pagará. –Espetó adelantándose a Erwin, dejándolo atrás para no tener que lidiar con su mirada.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un par de días acerca de Eren?

- Dije que era un grano en el culo y que me estaba hartando de salvarle el pellejo y servirle de nana.

- Eso no, lo otro. –Y ahí estaba Erwin con ese tonito que usaba cada vez que estaba tramando algo. –Dijiste que últimamente pensabas en él como un refresco que valía la pena probar.

- Y te prometí que esperaría a que estuviera más grandecito para hacerlo, no me gustan tan inmaduros. Sí. Lo recuerdo. Cinco años, todo lo que necesito es sobrevivir a esta mierda cinco años y le ensañaré lo que es un hombre de verdad. –Lo dijo una semana atrás para fastidiar a Erwin un rato, pero el rubio se lo había tomado en serio y no dejaba de restregarle esas palabras en la cara cada que tenía la oportunidad.

- Entonces cambiaste de opinión y decidiste no esperar tanto tiempo. Supongo que dada la situación es algo completamente comprensible.

Y ahí estaba Erwin con su sarcasmo nuevamente. Era eso o tal vez lo estaba reprendiendo, a Levi no le importó. Bufó y echó un vistazo a los alrededores en busca de rastros que pudieran seguir.

- Dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera con mi culo.

- Por supuesto, eres un adulto, pero Eren apenas si está dejando los pañales y no quiero que tus majaderías causen malestar en la Legión. No en este momento Levi.

- Oh, de repente te ha salido de lo profundo de esas negras entrañas el sentimiento paternalista.

- Si vas a hacerlo, por favor no lo lastimes. Eren es la única esperanza que nos queda para recuperar el territorio que perdimos. Sería terrible que un día llegara a odiarte.

- ¿Por qué habría de odiarme?... Yo no devoré a su madre frente a sus ojos… ¡_Tch_!... Erwin…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a seguir con esto? –Tuvo que agarrarlo por la manga libre de la camisa para obligarlo a que le mirara a los ojos.

- Aunque estás bajo mi mando tienes muchas libertades en cuanto a las decisiones de tu vida. Si es tu deseo meterte en la cama de Eren no tengo nada que decir al respecto, excepto pedirte que no mandes a la mierda lo que hemos construido toda una vida.

- Eres el que mando a la mierda lo que construimos toda una vida.

- ¡Qué curioso que seas quien dice eso! Para comenzar, dijiste que no valía la pena apegarse a algo que no tenía oportunidades de sobrevivir. Dijiste que deseabas morir sin que nadie tuviera que llorarte, o era al contrario, ver a todos morir sin tener motivos para sentir el vacío de la pérdida. Como sea hace tiempo que acepté el destino que nos correspondió vivir.

Se agachó y recogió una hoja manchada de sangre.

- No pudieron ir muy lejos. –Le entregó a Levi la hoja y señaló el camino. Un cambio abrupto de tema, esa era la manera de Erwin de cerrar el tema.

- La sangre es fresca. Posiblemente uno de ellos está herido. Viajan a pie, tal vez tengamos oportunidad. –Levi desenfundó el arma y corrió hacia uno de los arbustos tratando de seguir las pistas.

Erwin lo seguía de cerca. También sacó la pistola, pero fue más cuidadoso en su andar, era obvio que estaba cubriéndole las espaldas a Levi.

Los matorrales se movieron y Levi apunto hacia la nada. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que sus sentidos se agudizaban. En momentos así podía detener sus pensamientos y enfocarse en el objetivo. Como si fuera un perro de caza. Apuntó a la derecha, después a la izquierda.

- Arroja el arma o le vuelo la tapa de los sesos. –El hombre semidesnudo estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Erwin.

- ¡_Tch_! –Se quejó mirando de reojo hacia la derecha y la izquierda. -¿Los otros?

- Estoy solo. Deja el arma y te aseguro que no le haré daño. –Dijo el fugitivo manteniendo con firmeza el arma.

Levi dedujo que el sujeto sabía lo que hacía, la posición de su cuerpo, la manera de sujetar el arma y de mantener una distancia proporcional indicaba que no era la primera vez que tomaba un rehén. El ritmo de la respiración del prisionero le dio indicios de que se encontraba confiado. Levi calculó con rapidez la maniobra efectiva. Podría arrojar el arma para distraerlo, desaparecer entre los matorrales y atacar una vez el sujeto estuviera confundido. Pero Erwin estaba en medio.

Y lo peor. Erwin estaba tan tranquilo que parecía como si aquello fuera un juego. Esa cualidad lo sacaba de quicio. Erwin era de los que podía ver el mundo ardiendo y aparentar que todo le importaba una mierda aunque en realidad su mente estaba planeando la manera de salir de ese embrollo, y por esa razón esa misma cualidad también lo volvía loco. En ese momento buscó respuesta en ese cielo azul tan de él, pero los ojos de Erwin parecían mirar hacia alguna parte lejana distante. ¿Acaso estaba preparándose para morir de esa manera tan absurda?

Levi arrojó el arma y levantó las manos. El prisionero no liberó a Erwin, por el contrario siguió firme en su amenaza.

- ¡Quiero ver a Erwin Smith!

- Lo tienes a tu lado. –Respondió Levi señalando al comandante.

- ¿Usted es Erwin Smith? –Preguntó con sorpresa el hombre empujándolo para poder verlo cara a cara. –Mienten.

- Treceavo Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith.

- ¡Mierda! –Dijo el sujeto mirándolo con incredulidad pero sin dejar de apuntar con el arma. –No es… No es como se supone que debería ser. ¿Por qué putas no me dijeron que era un inútil manco?

Levi se movió con rapidez y Erwin reaccionó arrojándose a los matorrales para ponerse a salvo.

- Parece que los papeles han cambiado. –Susurró al oído del hombre que había dominado con una llave de lucha. Eso fue demasiado fácil ya que el sujeto no era tan alto.

Y de nuevo hubo silencio.

- Habla. –Erwin le apuntó con el arma, podría estar manco, pero seguía siendo el comandante y su puntería no fallaría. -¿Quién eres?

El sujeto escupió al suelo y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Evaluó a Erwin con la mirada y después suspiró.

- ¡_Tch_! ¡Debí poner más atención a las estúpidas lecciones de historia!... ¿De verdad es el famoso Erwin Smith?

- Eres sordo o imbécil. –Levi apretó más para hacerle sentir dolor mientras lo mantenía aprisionado.

- Hablaremos, pero en privado.

- Levi es mi mano derecha. Confío mi vida a él. Así que lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora.

- Mi nombre es Aiden y estoy aquí para salvarlo. Dentro de tres días, usted será asesinado por traidores…


	4. Incertidumbre

¿Cómo explicar algo importante sin dar muchos detalles?...

La pregunta rondó por la mente de Aiden durante varios minutos de un silencio que le pareció eterno.

- Creo que este no es lugar para discutir este tipo de cosas. –Erwin mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Aiden, como si buscara en ellos una veta de sinceridad.

- Bien, porque me estoy hartando de estar desnudo.

- Que regresemos al cuartel no quiere decir que vayamos a devolverte tus cosas. Todavía no has soltado la lengua. –Sintió la voz de Levi cerca de su oído, pero Aiden simplemente sonrió. -¿Dónde están tus cómplices?

- No tengo cómplices. Trabajo por mi cuenta. –Respondió de manera cortante.

- Entonces los hombres que te liberaron, ¿no son tus cómplices? –Levi apretó su agarre. No se había movido un centímetro, posiblemente quería asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una emboscada.

- No sé qué putas querían conmigo, de todos modos ya no van a fastidiar. –Respondió Aiden forcejeando un poco. El agarre de Levi presionaba el cuello y amenazaba con cortarle la respiración.

- ¿Los mataste? –Preguntó Levi presionando un poco más.

Aiden sonrió. Le habían dicho que ese hombre fue el más fuerte de la humanidad, un detalle menos decepcionante que ver a Erwin Smith de pie sin decir una palabra y mirando quién sabe qué.

- Se lo buscaron. –Respondió Aiden. –Estaba calentito en la mazmorra y me sacaron a este lugar donde hace un frío de mierda. ¿Suficiente motivo, no le parece?

- No te pases de listo, mocoso. ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Dónde crees?

- Te los comiste.

- Puede que sí, puede que no.

- ¿Eres un titán?

- Puede que sí, puede que no.

Aiden sintió la punta de acero afilada sobre la piel de su nuca y volvió a sonreír. Sí, Levi Ackerman no decepcionaba, era justo como lo describieron, justo como lo imaginó.

- Si usas ese acero podrías matarme y entonces nunca lo sabrás. Si fallas, una sola herida hará que siembre el caos en toda la jodida ciudad. No veo equipo de maniobra, tampoco sus afiladas cuchillas. ¿Quiere arriesgarlo todo?

- Creo que solo es un hablador. Está ganando tiempo para que sus secuaces lleguen a emboscarnos.

- En tres días, Erwin Smith tiene una importante reunión secreta con el generalísimo Zacklay, ¿no es así?

Erwin continuó en silencio.

- Tal vez la información se filtró. Hay espías por todas partes.

- Deberá vestir de campesino. Un carromato cargado con toneles de vino vendrá a recogerlo, la reunión será en una taberna discreta del distrito Stohess, antes de mediodía. La palabra con la que debe anunciarse es "Esperanza".

Los ojos azules de Erwin Smith brillaron intensamente. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que Levi rápidamente interpretó. Regresaron al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Aiden esperó. Su espalda estaba bien atada al respaldo de una silla. Levi había hecho los nudos asegurándose de quitarle toda la movilidad, por eso sentía que el lazo se le estaba introduciendo entre la carne desnuda.

Mikasa y Hange entraron en la habitación. Hange colocó las prendas sobre su regazo. Mikasa le apuntó con un arma hacia la nuca.

Aiden sonrió. Al menos estaba en compañía de Mikasa y no de personas más extrañas. Después de ser puesto en aquel lugar había vuelto a negarse a decir una sola palabra. No quería hablar con Levi, eso lo exasperaba porque le generaba muchos sentimientos encontrados, si pudiera reunirse a solas con Erwin las cosas serían más simples, pero Levi se había convertido en la lapa del comandante y eso ponía en riesgo su misión.

¿Cómo evitar un asesinato sin poner en riesgo el resto de los acontecimientos?

Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes rústicas. La habitación pequeña tenuemente iluminada no tenía ventanas ni muebles, solamente la silla. Hange cerró la puerta con seguro y procedió a desanudar las ataduras.

- Jodidos nudos de ese enano. –Murmuró entre maldiciones.

- ¿Quiere que lo haga? –Se ofreció Mikasa.

- Concéntrate en lo que debes hacer. No es la primera vez que tengo que desbaratar los nudos de Levi.

Aiden sintió que la cuerda se aflojaba, intentó moverse, pero de inmediato sintió el frío cañón del arma contra su nuca. Mikasa era bien conocida por sus excelentes habilidades, él respiró profundamente deseando que al menos ella supiera quién era él. Eso le quitaría esa cara de estreñida que Aiden detestaba, era la cara que usaba cuando de niño lo regañaba, la que usaba para molerlo a golpes cuando le desobedecía y la última que vio antes de que toda esta aventura comenzara. La Mikasa que apuntaba con el arma y vestía el uniforme militar distaba mucho de la Mikasa que él deseaba abrazar una vez más.

- Gracias. –Susurró cuando Hange retiró la cuerda.

- Mueve despacio y no intentes ninguna estupidez. –Advirtió Hange.

- La advertencia sobra.

Aiden tomó la camisa blanca de cuello recto y la vistió acomodando los volados de las mangas con sumo cuidado. Acto seguido vistió el pantalón elaborado en cuero negro y corte recto lo aseguró usando los tirantes elásticos que finalmente enganchó al cinturón ancho elaborado con bronce.

Vistió, además el chaleco negro hecho de cuero, tardó un poco ajustando las correas del pecho para cerrar las solapas. La ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo revelando una silueta varonil bastante proporcional a su estatura. Terminó de vestirse cuando se colocó encima de toda esa indumentaria el abrigo de algodón cuyo largo caía a la altura de los tobillos, se acomodó las botas de caña alta similares a las que usaban los nobles para cabalgar, y por último se puso los guantes, también hechos de cuero.

- ¿Por qué tanta ropa?

- Así se viste la gente de donde vengo. –Respondió Aiden acomodando en su cuello un lazo de color borgoña que reemplazaba a cualquier cravat, usó otro lazo más roto para recoger con una coleta el cabello que caía a la altura del omóplato.

Cuando hubo terminado Hange lo miraba con extrañeza. Mikasa seguía como si nada, apuntándole con el arma hacia la nuca.

- ¿El resto?

- El comandante ordenó que solamente te entregara la ropa. Ningún idiota te va a devolver las armas. –Hange lo empujó de regreso a la silla y comenzó a envolverlo con el lazo.

- Había un reloj. –Aiden frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Esa baratija extraña? ¡Yo lo cuidaré por ti!

- No es valioso. Pero me sentiría con ganas de hablar más si me lo devuelves. –Aiden comenzó a desesperarse por lo que Hange pudiera hacer con el reloj.

- Parece que es importante para ti. –Hange lo sacó del bolsillo de la guerrera y lo balanceó frente a sus ojos. –Yo que pensé que esta una baratija interesante. ¿Qué es?

- Un viejo reloj. No tiene valor alguno, excepto para mí… Fue un obsequio de mi madre fallecida. –Quizá se tragara la mentira, pero no estaba seguro. Hange Zoe no era una persona que comiera entero y al parecer se había interesado precisamente en el reloj.

- ¿Así que un viejo reloj? –Continuó moviéndolo pendularmente. –Tan viejo que puede datar de ¿El mundo antiguo?. Los caracteres inscritos ¿Son una lengua olvidada por la humanidad?

Sí, justo como supuso, Hange Zoe sería un hueso duro de roer. Aiden se echó a reír para ganar tiempo mientras su mente se inventaba alguna historia que descartara las suposiciones de Hange.

- Nada de eso. –Dijo pasado el "ataque de risa". –Es un recuerdo hecho en el distrito de Hermiha hace muchos años. Los caracteres fueron invento del artesano. Si se fija sus manecillas no funcionan, porque es bastante viejo, ha pasado de mano en mano por mi familia.

- Así que fue hecho en Hermiha. –Hange continuó balanceando el reloj. –¿Por qué presiento que no me está diciendo toda la verdad? El material de este reloj nunca lo había visto antes. Y da la casualidad que es el mismo metal con el que está hecha la espada que usó para matar a esos titanes, la cual por cierto brilla como nueva.

- No sé de qué mierdas habla. Nunca fui bueno para la artesanía y fui bastante torpe para los metales. Si no es oro, me importa un comino lo demás. –Respondió Aiden a punto de perder la paciencia.

Mikasa volvió a acercar el cañón del arma a su nuca.

- Habla. –Le ordenó.

- Oblígame. –Respondió por inercia para después morderse la lengua. Mikasa siempre tenía la tendencia de amenazarlo y él de retarla. Escuchar su voz provocó que volviera a ese juego de niños. –Recibió un puñetazo que por poco le vuela los dientes.

- Cuidado. –Hange intervino apartando a Mikasa, apuntándole con el arma a Aiden. Mientras hablaba con la soldado –No sabemos si es un titán y créeme que no vamos a probarlo en este momento.

Aiden escupió unas gotas de sangre y miró a Mikasa, los golpes tenían el mismo sabor de siempre. Excepto que esta vez no tenían ese toque secreto de amor duro y maternal. Aiden suspiró con cansancio y dirigió sus ojos verdes a Hange.

- ¿Cuándo podré hablar con Erwin Smith? –Preguntó seguro que podría negociar con él el retorno de su reloj.

- Pronto. –Respondió Hange echando un vistazo a las ataduras.

Mikasa enfundó el arma cuando Hange se acercó a la puerta. Se aseguró de apagar la luz dejándolo en la completa oscuridad del cuarto. ¿De verdad tenían la necesidad de hacer eso?

Aiden cerró los ojos. El mundo no era nada de lo que le habían contado y las personas no eran como se las habían descrito. Excepto por Levi, pero no quería pensar en ese hombre por ahora. Tenía una misión que concluir para poder volver a casa.

-Año 885-

El sonido de la campana anunciando el terror. Los habitantes de la ciudad subterránea corriendo como hormigas de un lado para otro se mataban entre sí, presos del caos y el horror de la muerte que se aproximaba.

Titanes. Sí, Titanes en el último refugio de la humanidad. Titanes pequeños tragando todo ser humano que encontraron a su paso. Destrozando con sus extremidades las construcciones que durante más de una década refugiaron a los seres humanos. Aplastando y desgarrando. Dejando a su paso una estela de caos y muerte.

Aidense movió con asombrosa precisión esquivando algunos y se coló por la puerta de un sótano que le llevó a una escalera subterránea. Conocía aquel pasadizo desde que era niño podía andar por el a ciegas, por eso no se preocupó en desperdiciar tiempo y recursos encendiendo una antorcha. Corrió con toda la agilidad de la que disponía pensando en los demás. Rogando porque sus camaradas estuvieran todavía con vida.

El pasaje secreto conducía a un estrecho bunker situado bajo una apretujada callejuela de la ciudad subterránea. Irónico que ellos tuvieran que esconderse bajo tierra en una ciudad del subsuelo. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso.

El lugar estaba en silencio, Armin Arlet observaba unos mapas con detenimiento, su cabello blanco, por el paso de los años carecía de brillo al igual que sus ojos azules. Seguramente estaba pensando en la estrategia para sobrevivir al infierno que acababa de desatarse.

Aiden observó los rostros asustados del resto de los miembros de La Resistencia. En una esquina la menuda y poco atractiva Giselle Börn abrazaba a su esposo Jungër Mihail; René Fleur se mordía los labios mientras jugaba con un cuchillo, Lucas se mordía las uñas, los hermanos gemelos Pikel terminaban de ajustar las correas de las fundas de las pistolas, todos estaban ahí, incluso Mikasa quien parecía estar concentrada afilando unas viejas cuchillas.

Jean Kirschtein entró cojeando y le dio un puñetazo a Armin.

- Idiota. Van a matarnos a todos. –Lo sujetó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo sacudió. –La Policía Militar no tardará en llegar a este sitio y fusilarnos mientras allá afuera los titanes devoran a todas esas personas.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! –Respondió Armin pateando el abdomen del viejo Jean. –Este lugar es una ratonera. –Le arrojó los mapas a la cara. –No hay ninguna salida segura al mundo exterior. No existe la manera en que podamos salvar a todas esas personas. Como tampoco hay manera de salvarnos nosotros mismos. –Armin pateó de nuevo a Jean.

Los miembros de La Resistencia se mantuvieron en silencio observando lo que sucedía. No era la primera vez que Jean culpaba a Armin por lo que estaba sucediendo, todos sabían que entre los dos había cierta vieja enemistad y que si estaban en ese mismo lío era porque habían decidido mantenerse juntos para sobrevivir.

- Deberías mandar a Aiden a combatirlos. –Jean empujó a Armin y le dio un puñetazo en la cara para quitárselo de encima. –Eso es lo que debemos hacer. Un titán que mate a esos bastardos.

- Imbécil. –Respondió Armin con otro puñetazo. –Aiden mide más de veinte metros, no podrá luchar en el subsuelo, ni siquiera habrá espacio para que se mueva. Y en cuanto aparezca los militares van a ejecutarlo.

- Entonces la humanidad está jodida porque eres un inepto Armin. –Jean lo miró con rabia y escupió a sus pies. –Todos quieren proteger a Aiden ciegamente, es hora de que abran los ojos. La policía militar nos sigue los pasos. Cuando lleguen a este refugio lo capturarán y lo ejecutarán. No importa la decisión que tomen, estamos jodidos.

Aiden no dijo una palabra. Podía entender los sentimientos de Jean, pero comprendía a la perfección la angustia de Armin. Sabía que no podía salir a luchar contra los titanes, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Tendremos que esperar. –Mikasa dejó las cuchillas a un lado y miró a los dos hombres con su único ojo. El izquierdo. –Escuchen todos. Son libres de elegir, si quieren quedarse tendrán que pelear de nuestro lado y no garantizamos una victoria. Si quieren marcharse son libres de hacerlo. Olvidarán que fueron miembros de La Resistencia y saldrán por el túnel hacia el exterior, donde los últimos refugiados se encuentran congregados. Ninguno recibirá represalias. Son hombres y mujeres libres.

- ¡Mikasa! –Armin cruzó con ella una mirada y después asintió tomando de nuevo los mapas.

La mayoría de los miembros de La Resistencia dejaron caer el brazalete de tela azul y blanca que los identificaba como miembros del grupo rebelde. Mikasa se puso en pie y miró a Jean. Arrancó con su propia mano la insignia de Kirchstein y la arrojó al suelo.

- Márchate con ellos. –Dijo con tono autoritario. –Alguien tiene que guiarlos hasta la salida.

- Pero Mikasa… -Jean balbuceó, pero la respuesta de la mujer fue darle una bofetada.

- No eres como nosotros, nunca fuiste como nosotros. –La voz de Mikasa estuvo cargada con resentimiento. –Tu sueño era vivir tras los muros seguros de Sina con todas las comodidades de la Policía Militar. Armin y yo teníamos otros ideales. Aunque estuviste a nuestro lado, nunca has sido uno de nosotros.

Jean se levantó despacio y caminó cojeando para unirse con los que se marchaban. Miró a Mikasa con rabia, pero al parecer se había cansado de seguirlos hasta ese corral.

La Resistencia estaba disuelta. Al final solo quedaron cinco.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? –Preguntó uno de los hermanos Pikel.

- Al exterior. –Armin guardó los mapas en mochila y caminó con tranquilidad hacia otro de los túneles.

Mikasa terminó de preparar sus armas. Empujó a Aiden hacia adelante y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta del túnel para que no pudieran seguir sus pasos.

- Es una locura. –Dijeron algunas voces al unísono al ver que el camino elegido no tenía retorno.

La voz de Mikasa siempre tuvo resolución. Llena de coraje los miró a la cara y dijo:

- Es sobrevivencia.

*******NOTAS DE AUTOR *********

La vestimenta de Aiden está inspirada en el Steam Punk.

Los personajes de relleno son invenciones de esta loca cabecita.


	5. La Mirada de Eren

Armin se encontraba leyendo un panfleto que le dieron a Conny en el mercado, se trataba de un papel bastante rústico que repartían los seguidores del Culto a las Murallas, y que tenía por título: _Año 852, siete años después del castigo divino._

A Eren eso del castigo divino le parecía un mal chiste. Después de ir entendiendo poco a poco la naturaleza de los titanes comenzaba a comprender que los dioses no tenían nada que ver con la caída de la Muralla María, ni con la devastación de Shiganshina, mucho menos con el hecho de que su madre hubiera sido cruelmente devorada. No, los dioses no tenían nada que ver con ese asunto, porque sencillamente los dioses se habían olvidado de los hombres.

- ¿Y qué otra estupidez menciona? –Preguntó aburrido a su amigo.

- Que van a realizar un acto de fe para suplicar a los dioses la redención de las almas de los caídos. –Leyó Armin. –Y que la ira de los dioses no estará satisfecha hasta que cierto titán pague por haber aplastado la iglesia.

- La que aplastó la iglesia fue Annie. –Mencionó Jean descuidadamente.

- Quien lo haya hecho, a ellos no les importa. –Expresó Armin. –Lo cierto es que se cumplen siete años de la caída del Muro María y no hemos podido hacer nada para callarles la boca.

- Capturamos a Annie. –Soltó Conny.

- ¿Y eso que importa? –Respondió Jean. –La bruja está jugando a la bella durmiente protegida en ese irrompible caparazón y eso no va a ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra, ni siquiera vamos a poder vengar a nuestros compañeros que murieron por culpa de esa zorra traidora.

Hubo silencio, las palabras de Jean hicieron que Eren sintiera un peso en su corazón, posiblemente había aplastado a las personas que el mismo juró proteger mientras perseguía a esa bestia, y qué habían logrado. Una fisura en uno de los muros desvelando un secreto a medias, una docena de muertos y gente que lo seguía mirando como un monstruo en el que no se debe confiar.

El recuerdo de Karenese volvió a su mente. Sintió la mandíbula endurecida cuando recordó la manera en que mordió a ese titán raro en la nuca y lo que pasó después cuando sin control alguno trituró con sus dientes al ser humano que estaba en capullo.

- ¡Eren! ¡Eren!...

Afortunadamente siempre podía confiar con la voz de Mikasa para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

- El comandante quiere vernos a nosotros tres. –Informó ella sin mostrar un ápice de emoción.

Eren observó curiosidad en los rostros de sus compañeros. Armin devolvió el panfleto a Conny y siguió a Mikasa en silencio bajando la cabeza como si fuera un chiquillo que ha sido regañado por una travesura. Eren los vio alejarse y respiró profundamente. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para pensar el motivo por el que los llamaban a los tres, pero de pronto recordó que podía ser por el incidente del prisionero, quizá habían encontrado algo y necesitaban sus testimonios, así que siguió los pasos de sus amigos arrastrando los pies como si fueran de pesado plomo.

Desde el incidente de la balacera se había sentido muy cansado. Hange dijo que posiblemente se debía a que su cuerpo necesitaba más energía porque tuvo que darlo todo para regenerar los tejidos y órganos lastimados. Como fuera sintió que un sopor se apoderaba de él y que tenía la necesidad de dormir. Miró los labios del comandante que se movían y su voz le pareció una dulce canción de cuna. Soltó su cuerpo, liberó su carga y sintió que había caído sobre un mullido colchón.

- Oye, idiota, despierta. –Levi le haló la oreja para quitárselo de encima.

- Lo siento. –Se excusó abriendo los ojos, y volviendo a sentarse adecuadamente, pero pronto sintió que los párpados pesaban y que era incapaz de seguir el hilo de aquella conversación.

Una vez más sintió que su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada más cómoda del mundo. Se sentía cálido y olía a fresco floral.

Sintió una mano fría tocando su frente.

- Mikasa, déjame en paz… Quiero seguir durmiendo.

Pero la mano seguía sobre su frente y se vio obligado a despertar tan solo para descubrir que su cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo del sargento.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Eren? –Erwin dejó de hablar y lo miró con curiosidad.

No solo él, Mikasa y Armin también lo estaban mirando. Eren quería levantar la cabeza antes que Levi le diera un buen castigo por confundir su regazo con una almohada cómoda, pero también quería seguir ahí porque se sentía cálido, como el regazo de mamá.

- Creo que el mocoso tiene fiebre. –Levi no apartaba la mano de la frente de Eren.

Mikasa fue la primera en dar el paso y acercarse para comprobar las palabras del sargento.

- ¿Eren? ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó con algo de timidez colocando la mano en la frente del muchacho.

- Ve a buscar a Hange. Es la experta en fenómenos. –Levi no se movió. No intentó apartar a Eren. Dejó que permaneciera recostado sobre su regazo, con las mejillas rojitas por la fiebre y los ojitos llorones.

Mikasa no dijo nada, se quedó quieta como si tuviera que pensar algo con claridad, buscó a Armin con la mirada, pero este había vuelto a su pose rígida intercambiando miradas con Erwin Smith mientras él leía el informe de lo ocurrido en el calabozo

- Sargento… -Comenzó a balbucear el jovencito que cargaba con la esperanza de toda la humanidad sobre los hombros. –Hay mucha luz y mis ojos arden…

- Entonces cierra los ojos, ¿puedes hacer eso? ¡Idiota! –Respondió Levi colocando su mano para cubrir los ojos de Eren.

Eren enrojeció aún más.

La mano de Levi estaba helada, como hielo, pero de alguna manera fue refrescante sentir la sensación de su piel contra los párpados. Eren escuchó las voces.

Armin siguió explicando lo ocurrido. Erwin hacía preguntas. Después escuchó el sonido de la puerta chirriando y los pasos de Mikasa, esos los reconocía. Dos personas más y el sonido de la voz de Hange y Moblit.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hange comenzando a examinar a Eren.

- Fiebre y dice que le molesta la luminosidad de este lugar. –Respondió Levi. –Además parece estar demasiado agotado.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Siento como si todos los martillos de Hermiha estuvieran golpeando dentro. –Respondió tratando de ponerse en pie para terminar de nuevo tambaleando, cayendo en el regazo de Levi.

Hange tomó la temperatura y observó las pupilas dilatadas de Eren. Siguió examinando al muchacho sin ningún pudor, tocando aquí y allá, a Eren le parecía exagerado y vergonzoso que hiciera eso frente a todos, pero después comprendió que ellos estaban impacientes por saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Levi y Erwin tan solo observaban en absoluto silencio mientras Mikasa se movía de un lado para otro, inquieta.

- Tu novio va a estar bien. –Dijo Erwin tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Tch. Deja de decir que son novios. Es molesto y ridículo. –Respondió Levi sin darle oportunidad a Mikasa de decir una sola palabra.

- Es mi hermana adoptiva. –Se defendió Eren, que pese al dolor de cabeza escuchaba perfectamente la conversación.

- ¿No has dormido en las últimas setenta y dos horas, verdad? –Hange habló de pronto, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

- Ciertamente no. –Respondió Eren en voz baja como si aquello fuera motivo de vergüenza.

Hange paseó de un lado para otro con expresión pensativa. Después le pidió a Moblit que llevara a Eren a descansar.

- Un momento. –Erwin se acercó, agachándose para estar a la altura de Eren y mirarlo a los ojos. –¿El prisionero te hizo eso?

- No señor. –Respondió sin dudarlo. –Recuerdo a dos hombres vestidos con uniformes como los nuestros, llevando a un rehén en un saco similar a los que usan para las provisiones.

- Ya veo… -Erwin volvió a su escritorio. –Eso es todo. Descansa Eren, necesitamos que te recuperes pronto.

- Voy con él. –Respondió Levi siguiendo a Moblit quien cargaba a Eren sobre la espalda.

Mikasa y Armin permanecieron en la oficina de Erwin junto con Hange.

Eren escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Hizo caso a lo que Levi mencionó de cerrar sus ojos y eso ayudó un poco, pero el dolor de cabeza no se comparaba a ninguno. Con los ojos cerrados sintió que otros sentidos de su cuerpo se agudizaban, como el oído y el olfato. Moblit olía a la pólvora de las escopetas, a caballo, a pasto, a polvo, una variedad de aromas que llegaron de repente a invadir su sentido del olfato, algunos podían ser reconocidos fácilmente, otros no sabía de donde provenían o como nombrarlos. El olor de Levi también estaba ahí, no era colonia, como la del comandante, era el olor del desinfectante para pisos, jabón de tocador especiado y esencia de fresco floral, de esa que usaban los nobles para que sus ropas siempre olieran bien.

Los sonidos fuertes lo torturaban, escuchó los pasos de los reclutas entrenando, el sonido de las cuerdas de los equipos de maniobra, el tica-tac del reloj gigante del comedor, voces, algunas conocidas otras que siempre fueron indiferentes, las risas de los cadetes. Los pasos de Levi tras Moblit, los pasos de Moblit cargándolo a él, el latido del corazón de Moblit, el ritmo de su respiración bajando los peldaños de los escalones empinados del cuartel. El "_Tch_" irónico de Levi. El sonido del viento, las hojas meciéndose en los árboles.

Lo estaba enloqueciendo como ese martillar en su cabeza, tantas cosas al tiempo, todas a la vez.

Pateó a Moblit y se puso en pie. Llevó las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela y salió corriendo con desesperación por el pasillo.

Escuchó el siseo de Levi mencionando un montón de palabrotas. Escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas rápidas tan cerca que sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, incluso podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios latidos acelerándose gracias a la intrépida carrera.

¿Por qué huir si no tenía a dónde ir?... No tuvo idea, Eren solo pensó en correr y esconderse en el lugar más oscuro y silente del cuartel, un lugar donde esos sonidos no lo acecharan, donde la luz no molestara sus ojos y donde su cabeza dejara de martillar.

- ¡Mocoso idiota, regresa! –Levi estaba cerca, sus gritos solo aumentaban el martillar en su cabeza. Eren solo pensó en correr cada vez más y más rápido, donde la voz profunda del sargento no pudiera tocarlo.

Corrió y corrió bajando la escalera, resbaló, tropezó con algunos cadetes, causó alboroto y caos. Y todo eso solo incrementaba la afanosa necesidad de meter su cabeza en el agujero más profundo de la tierra donde no fuera atacado por sus propios sentidos.

Tuvo que frenar en seco cuando vio a ese sujeto saliendo de una habitación evitando tropezar con él.

- ¡Eren! –Levi estaba a pocos centímetros pero también se detuvo.

Los ojos grandes de brillo titilante llenos de esperanza se clavaron en otro par de ojos del mismo tono con un brillo igual de intenso.

- ¿Te conozco? –Preguntó al sujeto.

- Todavía no, algún día. –Respondió abrazándolo. Envolviéndolo con la calidez de sus brazos.

Eren cerró los ojos, escuchó el latido agitado del corazón del extraño, el ritmo de su respiración. Su nariz olfateó instintivamente, olía al cuero de sus ropas, a tierra, a pólvora, a sangre.

Lo último le desconcertó bastante, se preguntó silenciosamente por qué alguien tan cálido con una mirada inocente y una sonrisa gentil olía a sangre.

Se detuvo por un instante.

"Él está llorando".

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Eren tuvo un presentimiento, como si ese sujeto y él estuvieran destinados a conocerse por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Por qué está llorando?"….

La pregunta se quedó insertada en su cerebro, se hizo nudo en su garganta. No pudo hablar, solo observar el rostro de ese hombre que lo miraba con mucha ternura al tiempo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Eren volvió a sentir el calor de aquel abrazo, cerró los ojos. Multitud de aromas, multitud de sonidos, el interior de su cabeza siendo martillado por tantas sensaciones juntas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza como loco.

Entonces sintió un piquete en su nuca y todo fue oscuro y silencioso.

Percibió el aroma del extraño sujeto y su calidez.

Eren abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo bajo el árbol, tendido en la hierba mirando a las aves volar. Vio el rostro de Mikasa preguntando qué sucedía.

Eren tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le hablaba de un sueño extraño y olvidado. Ella solo habló de recoger la madera y llevarla a la casa. Escucharon la campana. La Legión de Reconocimiento regresaba a la ciudad. Tras el comandante Smith, iban Levi y Hange, tras ellos algunos soldados a caballo con miradas entristecidas y ojos apagados y tras ellos varias carretas llenas de muertos.

Eren observó el desfile desde la parte más empinada de la calle, a su lado Mikasa con la misma expresión inmutable seguía el desfile de los desesperados con la mirada. Eren dejó caer la carga de leña y se coló por entre las faldas de las mujeres para llegar al extremo del camino, para ver sus rostros y admirar a los héroes que se atrevían a pasar más allá del muro. Escuchó los comentarios mal intencionados de los adultos y palabras que él no podía entender porque era un niño.

Tras las carretas venía un hombre con extrañas vestiduras cabalgando un caballo flaco y mal cuidado. Cuando él pasó, los pobladores de Shiganshina comenzaron a murmurar: "monstruo". Unos cuantos niños tuvieron la osadía de lanzarle tomates podridos y mirarlo con los ojos de odio.

La mirada de Eren se quedó petrificada en los ojos de ese hombre. Ojos parecidos a los suyos, grandes, verdes, brillantes. Después escuchó un disparo y escuchó el aleteo de mil pájaros volando.

- ¡Eren! ¡Eren! –Escuchó una voz lejana llamándolo.

Eren abrió poco a poco los ojos. El sargento Levi le sujetaba la cabeza.

- ¿Sientes que va a estallar? –Le preguntó el sujeto de vestiduras raras, el que apareció de la nada, el que lo abrazó emocionado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Hay demasiado ruido. Demasiada luz. –Se quejó Eren.

Levi bufó y por la mirada le dirigió Eren supo que estaba de mal humor. El sujeto trajo un cubo lleno de agua y lo colocó junto a Eren.

- Mete la cabeza por completo. Sentirás mareo, pero todo eso se irá.

- Oye mechudo. Acá lo que debe hacer o no lo decido yo. –siseó Levi amenazante.

- Está bien, pero si continua así su sangre seguirá calentándose y su presión se elevará, entonces la transformación será inevitable y tendrá que lidiar con un caos de mierda. –El sujeto se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a Levi una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Debo confiar en ti?

- ¿Tienen otra alternativa?

- ¿No estabas encerrado en una celda bien atado?

- Bah, como si existieran ataduras para detenerme. –Levantó los hombros como si no le diera interés a ese asunto. –Además tenía ganas de ir a cagar. Hange no previo eso cuando me encerró en esa habitación. Parece que no usa mucho el cerebro sargento, si quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho.

- O puede que te quedes porque eres un espía.

- Y porque tengo tanta hambre que me los comería a todos ustedes enteros por mi cuenta. –Respondió bostezando. -¿Qué pensaban hacer? Encerrarme sin siquiera un vaso de agua para matarme de hambre.

- Los titanes no tienen tracto digestivo. No sienten hambre, ni sed.

- ¿Eres titán? –Preguntó Eren sentándose en el suelo con un solo movimiento impulsivo, mirando los ojos del extraño.

- ¿Entonces, por qué Eren come, bebe y caga? –Respondió con insolencia el muchacho.

- ¿Eres titán? –Volvió a preguntar Eren.

- No tengo ni puta idea. –Respondió Levi al sujeto. –Pero lo averiguaremos cuando Hange te diseccione vivo.

- ¿Eres titán? –Volvió a preguntar Eren.

El hombre extraño lo miró en ese momento y le señaló el cubo.

Eren tragó saliva. Se puso de rodillas y observó su reflejo en el agua.

- Oye, no…

El extraño empujó la cabeza de Eren dentro del cubo. Eren sintió que el agua se metía por su nariz, por sus orejas, por su boca. Sintió de nuevo sueño y cerró lentamente los ojos. Como si quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, como si quisiera regresar al calor del hogar, comiendo los guisados de Carla y escuchando el musitar de Mikasa cuando lavaba los platos.

Después el aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones cuando lo halaron hacia afuera. Un vapor blanco salía por los poros de su piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos hasta el agua que le salpicó y su cabello estaban completamente secos.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí. –Respondió entre sorpresa y alivio.

Hange, Levi y Moblit tenían en sus rostros esa expresión atónita.

- Pasó por una rápida recuperación y su cuerpo no se ha ajustado. Los sentidos de titán se agudizan y comienzan a acelerar las funciones vitales, agitación, aceleración cardiaca, sudoración, fiebre. El cuerpo humano lucha contra los residuos del gen titán y entonces…

Hange estaba anonadada y boquiabierta.

- ¡Ups! ¡La cagué! –Dijo el hombre cerrando la boca.

- Continúa, continúa. –Pidió Hange con emoción, pero él guardó silencio y volvió la mirada a Eren.

- ¿Eres titán? ¿Cómo yo? –Preguntó el muchacho confundido.

- Puede que sí, puede que no.

Levi volvió a chasquear. Agarró al hombre extraño de la ropa y lo metió de nuevo en la habitación de donde salió cuando tropezó con Eren.

Eren se puso de pie en un salto y los siguió mirándolos con curiosidad.

- ¿Y la comida? –Preguntó el sujeto sentándose en la silla dejando que Levi volviera atarlo.

- ¡_Tch_! ¡Cállate, este no es tu puto hotel! –Respondió el sargento agarrándolo del cabello. –No pienso tolerar tus insolencias de mierda.

- Pero tengo hambre. –Insistió él mirando a Levi fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues entonces trágate esto. –Le respondió intentando patearlo.

Eren se quedó en la puerta observando y sonrió al ver lo extraño de aquella situación.

- ¡Deberías cortarte ese montón de pelos, es antihigiénico tener el pelo largo y sucio! –Gritó Levi señalando la coleta –Apuesto a que puede haber un nido de piojos ahí.

- Cuando quiera la opinión de un enano gruñón, sin duda te la pediré. Y no te metas con mi cabello, si te parece sucio es porque en este cuartel de mierda no me dan de comer mucho menos agua y jabón.

Eren volvió a sonreír. Por un momento recordó las discusiones con su madre por el mismo tema, que si se cortaba el cabello o que si se cambiaba los calcetines. También recordó cuando ella se opuso a la idea de unirse a la Legión y de pronto su sonrisa se borró del rostro.

Ellos gruñían uno con el otro. Eren respiró profundamente. ¿Había alguien capaz de hablarle así a Levi Ackerman?... Finalmente decidió acercarse.

- Por ayudarme con mi cabeza, gracias.

- No hay de qué. –Respondió él.

- Mi nombre es Eren. –Se presentó el muchacho.

- El mío es Ai… -Guardó silencio un momento, se quejó porque Levi seguía tirando del lazo alrededor de su cuerpo y después miró a Eren. –Ai… Aymar Alden…

- Ese no fue el nombre que le dijiste a Erwin Smith. –Levi lo amenazó con un cuchillo. –Parece que cierta cucaracha no está diciendo la verdad.

- Creo que escuchaste mal… Quizá debas lavarte las orejas.

- Mis orejas están perfectamente limpias y sé que escuché otro nombre. –Continuó Levi quien se quedó mirando a Eren. -¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Mocoso! ¡Este no es lugar para los reclutas!

- Sí, sargento. –Respondió Eren con rapidez mirando al sujeto una vez más. –Gracias, Aymar Alden…


End file.
